LoveFuryPassionEnergy
by angelicmfer
Summary: i haven't posted here for a while so i thought i'd post my new fic. i really suck at summaries so i'm just gonna tell u to read it if you wanna know what it's about. lol R
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first time writing a fic in a matter of months I believe so I decided to start one and start posting it. This one starts off a little different cuz I did something I said I would never do and have Amy with Jeff. And you're also gonna have to do some pretending, just pretend that Jeff is a year older than Matt k Well anyway here you go, oh yeah they're in High school right now. I don't own anybody but myself and Amanda (ceren) owns her damn self. lol  
LoveFuryPassionEnergy  
  
"Ok Diondra I want you Amanda, and Amy to take over while I go to my office." The cheer coach, Mrs. Owen instructed.  
"Sure thing Mrs. Owens." Diondra waited until the coach was in her office before turning around to the other cheerleaders. "Alright you guys run laps around the gym." Diondra told the other 15 girls.  
"Why do we have to run?" One of the younger girls asked.  
"Because, coach put us in charge so whatever we say goes. Besides we have to go over the cheers for Friday's game, ok. Now start running. " Diondra replied rudely.  
"Whatever." The other girl said before all the other cheerleaders started running.  
"Freshmen."   
"So Amy are you gonna go see Jeff today?" Amanda asked putting her dirty blonde hair into a low ponytail.  
"Yeah, after practice. " Amy gleamed.  
"I don't why you're traveling an hour to North Carolina University to see him when you have his sexy younger brother, Matt right around the corner...literally." Diondra told her while fixing her cheer shorts.  
"Exactly, it would make things a lot easier and save you gas." Amanda explained with a smile on her face.  
"I don't know. Matt's okay but, even though I've been dating Jeff for 2 years I never really talked to Matt." Amy told them.  
"Come on Amy think about it, he's the star Quarterback, you're the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, he's popular, and you're popular plus he's a senior! If you got with him you would be the coolest junior in the whole damn school!" Diondra exclaimed.  
"Isn't she already one of the coolest?" Amanda asked  
"Yeah but if she got with Matt she would be THE coolest."  
"Yeah you're right."  
"If you love Matt so much why don't you hook up with him?" Amy asked looking at Diondra.  
"Because I'm with Shane."  
"Amanda?"  
"Sorry Ames I'm with Randy."  
"Well I'm with Jeff so that settles it."  
"Alright alright, well since you want to go see Jeff so bad and Amanda and I have a 4pm appointment for a manicure and pedicure why don't we just leave early?" Diondra suggested.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea!" Amanda screamed. "Amy?"   
"Let's do it."   
"What about them?" Amanda asked pointing at the other cheerleaders who were still running.  
"Oh yeah. Ok girls take a break and wait till coach comes back! Let's go girls. " Diondra instructed before they headed into the locker room to change.  
  
Ok I know it's really short but I was on the phone with ceren while typing it and didn't feel like typing more. lol. And yeah I realize I come off as a real bitch in this part. lol


	2. ch2

chapter 2  
  
Amy went home and took a shower before leaving to visit Jeff. Wearing a white mini-skirt, pink halter and white sandals Amy got in her car and headed to UNC. When she got there an hour later she checked her mirror one last time before walking to Jeff's dorm. She knocked on the door a few times before she heard shuffling in the room.  
"Amy?! " Jeff said opening the door a little and slipping out really quick.  
"Hi baby!" Amy said with a big smile on her face.  
"Uhh. What, what are you doing here?" Jeff questioned nervously.  
"Well I couldn't come last month so I thought I'd surprise you."  
"Yeah well it sure is a surprise."  
"What's wrong is this a bad time?" Amy asked , noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt and seemed really tense.  
"uhh, yeah i had tests today and I was up all night and I'm really tired...Can I call you tomorrow?"  
"What? I drive an hour to come visit you after not seeing you for a month and all you can say is you'll call me tomorrow?!" Amy said getting upset.  
"uhh..."  
"Jeff, baby, have you seen my purse? I can't find it." A womans voice came from Jeff's room.  
"Who the hell was that?" Amy asked obviously pissed.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Get out of my way Jeff." She said pushing past Jeff into his room. What Amy saw was one of the worst suprises she could have found.  
" Uh hi. I'm Trish." The tiny blonde woman extended her hand as if not knowing who Amy was.  
"I'm Amy." She said looking at the blonde questionably.  
"You're Amy? Jeff why didn't tell me your sister was coming?!" Trish exclaimed  
"Sister?! " Amy screamed.  
" Yeah, Jeff has told me so much about you and has shown me very cute pictures." Trish told her.  
" Wait a minute, Jeff told you I was his sister?"  
"Amy, it's not what you think." Jeff tried to explain.  
"You shut up. Trish I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not his sister...I'm his girlfriend."  
"His girlfriend?"  
" Of 2 years."  
" Girls just let me explain..."  
" Jeff I wasn't finished. Girlfriend of 2 years and now ex-girlfirend of 2 seconds!" AMy finished in a bitter tone.  
"Amy let me apologize." jeff pleaded.  
Amy had already begun walking out to her car and got in before he could start.


	3. ch3

"Hello?"  
"Hey Amanda it's Amy." The distressed redhead said on the other line.  
"Hi Amy. What's wrong?" Amanda asked noticing she sounded upset.  
"Um, call Diondra and tell her we need to have an emergency meeting at her house." Amy told her.  
"Sure thing. Did happen at Jeff's?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll see you in about 45 minutes.  
"Bye." Amanda said an hung up.  
Amy had just left Jeff's dorm 15 minute earlier and couldn't believe what had happened. She loved Jeff and he cheated on her. She thought he loved her too, he told her he did. God she hated herself for not seeing it before. She really though he was the one she would spend the rest of her life with, she lost her virginity to the man for crying out loud! Amy turned on her radio to find a Britney Spears song playing. Without even having to think about it she went to turn the station when she heard the lyrics to the song and decided to listen to the chorus.  
  
_From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart_  
  
Amy couldn't stop the tears that began to cascade down her face. It was making her eyesight blurry and she could hardly see the rode. She contemplated pulling over, but she had to get home.  
Amy pulled into Diondra's driveway around 8:15. She slowly walked up to the door and rang the bell  
"What the fuck did he do?!" Dionra asked opening the door.  
"I see Amanda told you something was wrong." Amy said walking in the door.  
"Yes she did now let's go to my room so you can tell us EVERYTHING."  
"Hey Amy." Amanda said looking up as Amy and Diondra walked into the room.  
"Hey." She said with a weak smile.  
"ok, so tell us what happened." Diondra said pulling Amy over to the bed to sit down.  
"Well I went and knocked on the door, and when her answered it he was very surprised to see me. Then he was acting really weird, and that's when I heard her."  
"Who?!" Amanda and Diondra asked in unison.  
"Some blonde chick in his room looking for her purse. I introduced myself to her come to find out Jeff told her I was his sister; his fucking sister!" Amy said socking one of Diondra's pillows.  
"Bastard." Amanda said shaking her head.  
"Piece of shit liar. I'm sorry Amy, we know how much you love Jeff." Diondra said hugging her.  
"You mean how much I lov**ed** him."  
"Well you got over him pretty fast." Amanda said  
"Yeah she did. But it's gonna be ok now that you're not with the bastard."  
"Yeah I know, but it sux ya know?"  
"Don't worry about it Amez. You'll forget all about him in time though." Amanda said rubbing her back  
"Yeah, and I bet the sex wasn't that great anyway." Diondra added before the girls erupted into laughter.  
"oh my gosh." Amy said after she caught her breath. "I love you guys." She said grabbing both girls into a hug.  
"We love you too hon. Now we can work on hooking you up with Matt." Diondra said with a smirk.  
"Yeah you know he's single now." Amanda said with a similar smirk.  
"You guys are pathetic." Amy laughed.


End file.
